


Seeing Our Dead Cepans

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [24]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Adam sees dead Loric, Gen, with their running commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Adam can see the dead Loric.
Relationships: Adamus Sutekh & the Loric
Series: Lorictober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Seeing Our Dead Cepans

**Author's Note:**

> Three's Cepan doesn't have a name, and I didn't know what to call him. I also didn't feel like going through all the Garde's reaction of being able to communicate with their Cepans right now. Maybe later.

It was when Two started following Adam around and constantly making references Adam didn’t understand, that he realized he had a problem. When Three started hanging around, asking questions, Adam knew he needed help. And when Three’s Cepan showed up, Adam thought he might be able to get answer.

So when the Garde were off doing their thing, Adam took the opportunity to have a conversation alone with the Cepan. “Do you know how I’m seeing all of you? I mean is that a secret Legacy you have? Did being hooked up to One cause this?”

The Cepan stared at him, before slowly shaking his head. “I have no idea what’s caused this.”

It stayed like that even after One gave him her legacy and disappeared. He looked at Three’s Cepan when he woke up. “She’s gone, isn’t she? Are you all going to disappear?”

The Cepan shook his head. “I don’t know. I really don’t know, but you have company.” He nodded to Malcolm, and that was an awkward situation, though Malcolm seemed endlessly fascinated by it.

Meeting the Garde was different. Apparently Malcolm had spread the word that Adam kept seeing dead Loric, and even not trusting him each of the Garde asked him if he saw their Cepan. And each time he did, and each time their Cepans had a message for them—though most of the time there was griping about them not being safe (Henri and Katarina) and cheering side commentary (Sandor) or even apologies (Adelina).

And then after the war… they all disappeared, and Adam was alone. He hadn’t been alone in so long that it was disconcerting. He kept waiting for their commentary, only for it to never come. It was a different kind of grieving, because they’d already died and he couldn’t let go of the hope that one day they would pop again.


End file.
